


vixx drabbles and short stories - part 3

by birman



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, as usual!, pairing and rating found at the beginning of each story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birman/pseuds/birman
Summary: please note: these are old fics I had uploaded here on ao3 some time ago under the pseud myridiel, and then taken down once I had basically left the vixx/kpop fandom and was not longer interested in keeping them up.I’m re-uploading all my vixx fics because… I don’t know, someone might feel like reading them I guess? lol, anyway have fun if you do ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please note: these are old fics I had uploaded here on ao3 some time ago under the pseud myridiel, and then taken down once I had basically left the vixx/kpop fandom and was not longer interested in keeping them up.  
I’m re-uploading all my vixx fics because… I don’t know, someone might feel like reading them I guess? lol, anyway have fun if you do ;)

**pairing:** n/hongbin  
**rating:** PG  
**type:** au

_*click click click*_  
The shutter of Hongbin’s camera kept working endlessly.

As part of the photography club, he was tasked with recording today’s event: people having fun, food stalls, the many shows that had been planned… things like that.  
He had just took some pictures of a cute couple when music started blasting from the stage behind his back.

He turned around, smiling: the dance contest.  
His college was famous for its dance team, and Hongbin’s best friend was part of it. That was also one of the reasons why he volunteered to spend his day taking pictures of strangers.

He pushed his way through the crowd and found a nice spot close to the stage, ready to immortalize the contestants.   
Groups were the first to compete: powerful performances dancing to equally powerful beats, trying to win the favour of the judges with their synchronized moves.

Hongbin took pictures of all of them, waiting for the crowd to go wild when their school’s team would take the stage.   
Before them, though, a group in particular caught Hongbin’s eye: they danced to a well-known hip-hop song, the catchy rhythm only part of the success they had with the audience.  
Their leader was a boy with tanned skin and a contagious smile who kept interacting with and winking to the public, eliciting a loud response.  
Hongbin too found himself smiling at him, caught up in his cheerfulness. 

The individual competition was just as amazing: his friend Wonshik (or Ravi, as he was known in his dance team) was the first to perform, and the crowd simply went wild.  
Hongbin smiled, feeling that there was very little doubt on who would win.

As expected, the rest of the dancers were nothing compared to his friend. They were good, of course, but Wonshik was still the best.  
Or so Hongbin thought, until the last contestant came on stage.

It was the bouncy boy from before, but this time he didn’t show his happy and cheeky side: he was wearing loose black clothes and he was barefoot. He turned away from the crowd and tied something around his head. A black blindfold.  
An hypnotic rhythm made by strings began playing, and Hongbin almost forgot his camera, too enraptured by that unknown guy’s movements and the elegant and fluid way he moved on stage, as if he didn’t have a piece of cloth covering his eyes at all.

And, just as a few minutes before Hongbin was so sure no-one could have taken the first place from Wonshik, now he cheered for this new guy as he was declared the winner for the solo category.  
He felt less guilty when his school won as a group, and he smiled to himself as he left the stage area.

His phone vibrated shortly after: it was a message from Wonshik, telling him to meet at their usual bar when he was done.  
Hongbin checked his watch: another half hour, then he could go.

\---------------------------

When he finally met up with his friend, Wonshik pushed a glass of beer in his hands before snatching his camera and going through all the photos.  
“Yah, Lee Hongbin, you’re as good as always! Make sure to print all my pics, ok?”  
He gave Hongbin his camera back and grinned: “You’ve taken quite a number of pictures of Hakyeon-hyung.”  
“Who?” Hongbin frowned as he checked that Wonshik didn’t mess with his camera settings like usual.  
“The guy who stole my solo contest.” He laughed. “I’m kidding, he was great, he deserved it.”  
“Oh. You know him?”  
“All teams know each other more or less. He’s cute. He’s got a great ass.”  
Wonshik leaned closer to Hongbin and gave him a sly grin: “Why, do you want me to introduce you to him?”  
“Sh-shut up.” Hongbin stuttered as he took a sip of beer, hoping that Wonshik wouldn’t notice the blush he felt creeping on his face.  
From the sound of Wonshik’s giggles though, he definitely noticed.

\---------------------------

Two weeks after the school festival, Hongbin was at the library, trying to make sense of the textbook open in front of him and failing miserably.  
He groaned and slumped forward, head resting on his folded arms.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw his phone light up from a kakaotalk notification.  
_Hello~ Hongbin-goon? Wonshik gave me your number, I hope you don’t mind._  
_Ah, you probably don’t even know who I am… @.@_

Hongbin’s eyes widened in surprise as he checked the name, and he started typing with slightly trembling hands: _Hakyeon-hyung, right? you won the solo contest at the festival_

_Oh, you know me? I’m glad~ I saw the pictures you took of my stage, you’re really good :D_

Hongbin couldn’t stop a smile spreading on his face: _Thank you hyung ^^ I could take nice pictures because your stage was great!_

_You’re too nice~ I was wondering, do you think I could have a copy of those pictures? I’ll pay for them of course! @.@_

_No no hyung, you don’t have to pay! Do you want me to burn them on a cd? or send them to your email? :)_

_A cd would be perfect, thank you Hongbin-ah! :D_

They agreed to meet at a cafè downtown later that afternoon, so Hongbin ran to his apartment to get the cd done right away.  
He also took a shower, styled his hair and changed into nicer clothes. So not to make a bad impression professionally, he told himself.

When he reached the cafè, five minutes earlier on the meeting time, he was surprised to see Hakyeon already there through the window.  
He took a deep breath and walked in, going straight to where Hakyeon was sitting: “Hyung?”  
Hakyeon looked up and his face lit up with a smile: “Hongbin-ah. Please sit down, do you want anything to drink?”  
“I’ll have an americano, thank you.” Hongbin replied as he took the seat in front of Hakyeon.

Hakyeon left to order the coffee, and Hongbin took the chance to steal a good look at him: he was wearing black skinny jeans, combat boots and a red hoodie that made his golden skin stand out. Hongbin groaned, because he was definitely getting a crush on him.

“Thank you so much Hongbin-ah. That was really nice of you.” Hakyeon smiled again when Hongbin handed him the cd. “Are you sure you don’t want me to pay for this?”  
Hongbin smiled back, Hakyeon’s cheerful mood rubbing off him: “You’ve already paid for my coffee, we’re even.”

“Tonight… we’re having a party. My dance team, I mean. Would… would you like to come? Wonshik’s coming too, you can come with him.” Hakyeon quickly asked without meeting Hongbin’s eyes.  
He checked his watch and gulped down the last of this drink: “I’m afraid I need to go, it’s getting late and I have so many things to do before tonight. But thank you for coming here, I hope I’ll see you at the party.”

\---------------------------

“Wonshik, I swear to god I’ll punch you if you don’t stop grinning. You’ve been doing that since I picked you up and it’s… creepy!”  
“I’m allowed to tease my best friend!”  
“Well, at least tell me why you’re teasing me, because I don’t get it.”

Wonshik laughed out loud, and wrapped his arm around Hongbin’s shoulders: “Did you know that Hakyeon-hyung last week asked me if I knew anyone from the photography club? More specifically, a very cute guy he saw at the festival? A cute guy that looked suspiciously a lot like you. I told him I did, of course, and that he was my best friend, so he kept asking me about you…”  
“You’re lying.” Hongbin managed to reply, his mouth dry all of a sudden.  
“Am not! He kept nagging me till I gave him your number. I didn’t do anything wrong, right? You did look interested in him.”  
Hongbin was speechless, and he could feel his cheeks on fire. He followed Wonshik as they got off the subway and walked the short way to where the party was taking place.

Wonshik soon found the rest of his dance team, so Hongbin wandered a bit around the place, looking for something to drink.  
“Hongbin-ah! You came!”  
Hongbin turned around and smiled at Hakyeon: “Hey hyung, I was looking for a beer.”  
Hakyeon laughed and grabbed Hongbin’s wrist, dragging him to the kitchen. He handed Hongbin a bottle of beer and opened one for himself.  
He gestured for Hongbin to follow him, and led him to the backyard.

“Are you enjoying the party?” Hakyeon asked as he leaned against the wall. There weren’t many people outside, and the music from inside was a soft sound that didn’t disturb their conversation.  
“I don’t really know,” Hongbin smiled, “I just got here.”  
“Well, it looks definitely less boring now.”

Hongbin looked at the boy standing in front of him: was he really flirting with him or was he just imagining it? Hakyeon kept staring at him, smiling sweetly.  
“You shouldn’t flatter people like this hyung.”  
“Who says I am? It’s the truth.”   
The smile on Hakyeon’s face grew, and Hongbin blushed once again. He thanked the poor lighting of the backyard that helped hide it.

“Wonshik said you’ve asked him about me?” Hongbin tried to shift the attention from him. He saw the surprised look on Hakyeon’s face, and his smile also turned a bit sheepish.  
“Yes… I saw you taking pictures when I arrived at your campus, and then again by the stage. I didn’t hope he would know who you were, so when he told me you were his best friend, I might have asked him… ok, well, I might have _pestered_ him for your number. I hope I didn’t bother you.”  
“What? No! I found it a… rather happy coincidence, that you would look for me.”  
“Turns out it wasn’t a coincidence at all.”  
Hongbin felt Hakyeon’s stare on him once again, and he had to look away, unable to hold his gaze.

“Sorry.” Hakyeon said with a playful smile on his lips, “I should stop, before I kiss you.”  
“Well, you… you can do it. If you want to.” Hongbin almost stuttered, playing with his bottle of beer.  
The smile disappeared from Hakyeon’s face as he stared at Hongbin for a moment before leaning very slowly towards him, giving him enough time to back away if he wished.  
But Hongbin didn’t move, and when their lips finally met, he closed his eyes and kissed Hakyeon back immediately.

Hakyeon’s lips were firm and warm, and he tasted faintly like beer, but Hongbin guessed he did too, and he didn’t mind.   
They kept on kissing for a while, till Hongbin felt Hakyeon’s arm around his waist, and he was gently flipped so that he was the one leaning against the wall now.

“Will you go out with me?” Hakyeon asked when they broke the kiss, lips still brushing against each other.  
“Hmmm… I don’t know. Kiss me again so I can be sure.”  
Hakyeon’s musical laugh ringed in Hongbin’s ears before he leaned forward: “As you wish.”


	2. Chapter 2

**pairing:** ravi/hongbin  
**rating:** G/PG  
**type:** au, supernatural

It was cold. Hongbin sighed and pulled his coat closer around him.   
He shone his torch ahead of him and kept walking through the silent, dark woods. His hands trembled, and this time it wasn’t just because of his nerves. The place, the time, the silence… all was utterly unnerving.

It was cold, and dark. The full moon shining over his head helped to lighten the darkness around him only a little. He moved the torch from left to right, trying to take in as much of his surroundings as he could.

Hongbin was cold and scared. He squeezed his hand around the bunch of keys he had in his coat pocket and prayed they would work.

He tried to think about how pretty these woods were during daylight but, without fail, his mind would end up remembering all the hushed talks he’d overheard from people these days instead: _“There’s something there.”_ _“I heard strange noises when I passed by the woods last month.”_ _“Have you heard? Animals got attacked. It was horrible.”_

Hongbin shivered, this time only partially because of the cold. He took a deep breath and kept walking. He didn’t know where he was going, he hoped he wouldn’t have to go too much into the forest. It wouldn’t be good if he got lost.

He froze mid-step: he thought he heard a rustling sound coming from his left.  
He listened, but no further noise came.  
As soon as he made another step though, he heard a low growl, this time from his right.

Hongbin felt like his heart was about to jump out of his ribcage. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand, his hands began trembling and he felt light-headed, fear threatening to paralyze him on the spot.

He heard the… beast circling him, and it made him snap out of his terrified state: he took the keys out of his pocket and shook them hard in front of him, the loud metallic noise breaking the surreal silence of the forest.  
Time to see if the stories are true or not, he thought, holding his breath.

The growling had become louder, but didn’t come nearer.  
Hongbin kept jingling the keys in front of him as he finally remembered he was holding a torch. Trembling,he searched the darkness and he almost dropped everything when he saw it: a hunched figure covered in dark fur and red eyes glinting in the light.   
It was too big to be a simple wolf, its eyes shone with too much malice and those teeth were too… Hongbin swallowed, fighting the urge to run away.

He couldn’t run. Firstly, he’d never make it out of the woods alive if he did, the beast would catch up with him in no time, and secondly he… he just couldn’t. He came here for a reason.

Hongbin never broke eye contact with the beast… wolf? as he took a deep breath: “Won… shik?” he croaked.

The growling stopped, and Hongbin stook a step forward: “Wonshik?” he called again, his voice clearer and stronger this time.

The world stilled for a moment as the wolf yelped and then slumped on the ground, unmoving.  
Hongbin watched, fascinated and horrified at the same time, as it began shaking, its body twisting, its limbs jerking and moving in weird angles, becoming longer, its fur disappearing and slowly taking a completely different form.

The noises were the worst though: the growls, loud and angry, became scared yelps, and finally turned into pained groans and heavy breaths. 

Then everything stopped.  
Hongbin rushed forward and kneeled next to the naked figure, taking him into his arms.  
“Wonshik…” he called out with a relieved sob.

The man opened his eyes and looked at him, a tired smile on his lips: “Hongbin…”  
Hongbin didn’t know whether to cry or laugh, or both. He never felt so scared and yet so happy.  
“Let’s go home, my love. It’s over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I remember reading a long time ago that the sound of keys would keep a werewolf away, and for some reason that stuck in my head lol  
2\. I saw a post on tumblr about how a person who truly loved a werewolf could turn it back to human if they called it by its name and I liked that


	3. Chapter 3

**pairing:** ravi/vixx  
**rating:** NC17  
**type:** au

Hakyeon caressed Wonshik’s cheek with the back of his hand, fingertip following the strap from his ear to his mouth: “I don’t think this was a good idea… I miss all his pretty sounds…”

Jaehwan grinned and reached behind Wonshik’s head to unclasp the black muzzle.   
A string of moans escaped from Wonshik’s lips as soon as the piece of leather fell off.  
“Hmm… that’s a lot better.” Hakyeon murmured, leaning down to kiss him, his low moans now resonating in his mouth.

“Binnie, do you think you can make him louder?”  
Hakyeon heard Jaehwan’s amused voice and smiled, breaking the kiss. He turned his head and watched his dongsaeng put Wonshik’s legs over his shoulder and push harder into him.   
Jaehwan chuckled, and Hakyeon’s smile grew wider as Wonshik _did_ become louder. He was such a good pet, always obeying so nicely when they fucked him…

Hongbin came with a loud groan, emptying himself inside Wonshik, his come adding to Sanghyuk’s, who today won the paper-rock-scissor game to decide who would fuck him first.  
Wonshik squirmed and whined, and Hakyeon laughed softly. He knew why their pet was so distressed: Taekwoon’s fingers were gripping the base of his cock hard, denying him his orgasm.

Taekwoon let go of Wonshik’s aching dick and slid into him easily, replacing Hongbin, then placed a hand behind Hakyeon’s head and pulled him towards their joined groins.  
Hakyeon looked at Taekwoon and smiled before wrapping his lips around Wonshik’s leaking head.

Taekwoon knew how much Hakyeon loved having a cock in his mouth, either his or Wonshik’s, and Hakyeon hummed in pleasure as Taekwoon began to move, making Wonshik’s cock slide into his mouth and almost choke him.

Hakyeon sucked hard, and Wonshik’s moans filled the room once again while Jaehwan’s soft voice told their pet what a good slut he was, and how pretty he looked when he was being fucked.

Wonshik’s cock began to swell in Hakyeon’s mouth and Hakyeon swallowed around it, not wanting to waste a single drop when he came.   
Taekwoon came right after: he so loved when Wonshik clenched around him, it always tipped him off the edge.

Hakyeon gave Wonshik’s cock one last lick and stood back. Taekwoon was still buried inside him, trying to catch his breath.  
When he pulled out, Hakyeon could see some white drops dribble down his ass.

Jaehwan leaned closer to Wonshik’s ear: “You better keep it in.” he murmured, pinching one of the pet’s nipples in warning.  
He lay on his back next to Wonshik, stroking his cock: “Shik-ah, ride me. Hyung,” he threw Hakyeon a lopsided grin, “do you think he can take us both?”

Hakyeon grinned back and stepped closer as Wonshik obeyed and sat on Jaehwan’s thick cock, Jaehwan’s hands grabbing his ass and spreading him further.  
“He’s been such a good pet so far, I’m sure he won’t disappoint us now.” he replied.  
He placed his hands on Wonshik’s sides and shoulders and he slowly pushed himself into him.

It was a bit messy because of all the come, but Wonshik’s gasps and moans were as delicious as the hot tightness around his cock.  
Jaehwan jerked his hips upwards, and Hakyeon began moving as well.

“Time to reward our beloved pet, guys.” Hakyeon groaned.  
Hongbin came up from behind Jaehwan’s head, grabbed Wonshik by his hair and locked their lips in a rough kiss before moving down his neck and biting hard once he reached his shoulder, leaving an angry-red mark that would definitely turn purple by tomorrow.  
Taekwoon latched his lips around Wonshik’s nipple, licking and biting softly, and Sanghyuk wrapped his fingers around Wonshik’s hardening cock in a loose hold, using Hakyeon’s thrusts to have Wonshik fuck his hand.

Hakyeon leaned in and breathed in Wonshik’s ear: “How does it feel Wonshikkie, to have two cocks in you? You’re such a cute pet… such a good little slut for us… Maybe next time we can let you have two cocks from the start, what do you think? And one in your pretty mouth - he slid two fingers between Wonshik’s lips and felt him sucking around them - but not for long though, you have such a nice voice…”

Hakyeon pulled his fingers away and kissed the patch of skin right under Wonshik’s ear: “Come for us Wonshikkie…”  
With a strangled moan, Wonshik came hard all over Sanghyuk’s hand and Jaehwan’s chest.  
Hakyeon was next, and as soon as he pulled out, Jaehwan flipped them over and fucked Wonshik hard two, three times before coming as well.

“Are you okay?” Hakyeon quietly asked.  
“Never been better.” was the reply from Wonshik, eyes closed and a satisfied smile on his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**pairing:** leo, hongbin  
**rating:** G  
**type:** non-au, crackfic

Taekwoon closed the door softly behind him and quietly padded over to the bed.   
He placed the burning cup of tea on the nightstand and sat down.

Hongbin rolled around on the bed till he was facing Taekwoon and his head was on his lap.  
“Don’t say anything…” he groaned.  
“Fine.” Taekwoon replied, “I won’t say ‘told you so’ if you don’t want me to.”  
“Hyung…”

Taekwoon smiled and placed his hand on Hongbin’s stomach, rubbing soothing circles over the fabric of the t-shirt: “But I did warn you not to get into a gopchang-eating contest with Sanghyuk, didn’t I.”


	5. Chapter 5

**pairing:** leo/hongbin  
**rating:** G/PG  
**type:** au, supernatural

Hongbin pushed his glasses up his nose and turned the page of the book he was reading.  
A door creaked open down the hall, and soon he heard the soft sound of bare feet padding through the house.

He smiled as his boyfriend slumped on the sofa, resting his head on his lap and burrowing his face against Hongbin's stomach.  
“Hi.” he greeted him, combing his hand through soft black hair. He was greeted back by a grunt, muffled by his own sweater.  
Hongbin chuckled: “Do you want to eat?”  
Another grunt. Silence. "Maybe later." Taekwoon's soft voice finally said, "I'm still sleepy."

Hongbin turned to look outside the window: the sky wasn't completely dark yet, and Hongbin could still see the last reddish hue of the clouds where the sun was setting behind the hills.  
"You woke up early." he murmured, still petting Taekwoon's hair.  
A nod, then Taekwoon went limp in his lap, asleep again.

When he stirred again, an hour later, Hongbin had almost finished his book.  
“You should have left me here.” Taekwoon said as he sat up and placed a soft kiss on Hongbin’s lips, voice still laced with sleep.  
“I didn’t have anything else to do.” Hongbin replied with a warm smile.  
He poked Taekwoon’s full cheek with a finger: “Plus, you’re adorable when you sleep.”  
Taekwoon looked away, embarrassed, and grumbled something about ‘going to eat’ as he stood and left the room.

Hongbin chuckled, put down his book and opted to finish off some work on his laptop. He had to choose a few of his latest photographs and send them to a magazine he was going to feature in.  
Taekwoon came back from the kitchen and sat down at one side of the sofa, reaching out to grab Hongbin and pull him close till he was sitting between his legs, his back against Taekwoon’s chest.  
“Those are really good.” Taekwoon murmured against Hongbin’s hair, looking at the laptop. “When did you take them?”  
“Yesterday afternoon while you were sleeping.”

Taekwoon hummed and patted Hongbin’s head: “You’re very talented. I hope you’ll get recognition from everyone.”  
“It’s not easy, but thank you. Your support means a lot to me.”  
“I’m sorry I can’t be with you when you go out to take pictures.”  
“Don’t be! You do accompany me when I go out at night, that’s enough for me.”  
Hongbin turned around a little so that he could look at Taekwoon and smile at him: “Like when we met, remember?”  
Taekwoon snorted, amused: “I was in the forest and I heard someone swear like a sailor, so I went to check. And I saw you. You were trying to follow a fox, but tripped over a root and twisted your ankle.”  
“You scared me senseless when you appeared out of nowhere.” Hongbin laughed as he reminisced. “I must have been quite a sight…”  
“You were. But I decided to keep you anyway.”  
Hongbin could hear the amusement in Taekwoon’s voice so he swatted his arm playfully: “What am I? A pet?”  
“A very annoying, very demanding but very handsome kitten.” Taekwoon replied, serious, as he tightened his hold around Hongbin and kissed him right behind his ear.

“I’m lucky you decided to stay with me even when I told you what I am.” he went on.  
“I guess I was already in too deep to even care that my boyfriend is a vampire.” Hongbin replied, letting out an exaggerated, fake sigh. He closed his laptop and put it on the floor, then shifted and half-turned around in Taekwoon’s arms, resting his head on his chest.  
“I don’t regret it one bit, ok? Don’t you ever start with this again.”

They spent some time in silence, Hongbin resting on Taekwoon’s chest and Taekwoon playing with Hongbin’s sweater.  
“Do you know what’s today?” Hongbin asked softly, eyes still closed.  
“Of course I do.” Taekwoon replied, caressing his boyfriend’s cheek. “Today is our first anniversary. Did you really think I’d forget?”  
Hongbin pushed himself up and smiled before kissing Taekwoon slowly, the vampire moaning softly in his mouth.

“Come.” Hongbin said when he broke the kiss and stood, pulling Taekwoon on his feet. “I’ve got a surprise for you.”  
“Hongbin… we agreed not to buy anything.”  
“Don’t worry, grumpy. I just wanted to make something nice for you, I know you’ve been wanting this.”  
Taekwoon frowned: “But… there’s nothing I want. What-”  
Hongbin laughed: “Can you please just shut up and follow me?”

Hongbin led him into his studio, where he picked up an old digital camera of his.  
“Is it another photo of the sunrise? I really love the ones you took for me before.”  
“Nope.” Hongbin shook his head as he turned it on and checked the settings, smiling.  
“Your portrait then? I wish we could have one together but-”

Taekwoon stopped talking as Hongbin hooked his arm around his neck and pulled him close, kissing him on the cheek. The flash of the camera went off, blinding him for a moment.  
“What… why did you do that? You’ll only see yourself kissing the air, as usual.”  
Hongbin grinned: “Are you sure about that? Because” he fiddled with the camera to look at the photo he just took, “what I see is me kissing the most gorgeous guy I’ve ever met.”  
He showed Taekwoon the small screen of his camera and watched his face frown in confusion, then light up in surprise.

Taekwoon wrapped his arms around Hongbin's waist and hid his face in the crook of his neck.  
"Thank you." he said softly, and Hongbin knew he was smiling. "How did you do it?"  
"I admit it took me quite some time and a lot of research... seeing your reaction made it totally worth it though."

He stepped back to be able to look at Taekwoon's face: "But" he grinned, "we need to work on your expression for our next photos together. I think I'll keep this one for my own private enjoyment."


	6. Chapter 6

**pairing:** ken-centric, vixx  
**rating:** G  
**type:** au, supernatural  
warning: mention of bullying, some verbal abuse

“Why are you doing this to me?” Jaehwan asked from the floor as he looked up to the other boys standing in a circle around him, a single tear running down his cheek.

“Aaawww, poor Jaehwanie thought we were his friends?” Hakyeon crouched down and mocked him, a grin on his face.  
“We just needed some bookworm to help us, and you were perfect for the job.” Taekwoon explained, hands in his pockets and a bored expression on his face as he looked down at the scared, skinny boy, his voice soft and void of emotions as always.  
“Yes hyung, it was easy to talk you into this ‘project’. You were really desperate to be friend with the popular guys, weren’t you?” Hongbin smiled with that smile that always made people believe he was their best friend, and accepted. The same smile that was just a well-built lie, and Jaehwan was just one of the many who fell for it.  
Beside Hongbin, Wonshik laughed. Jaehwan always thought he was the most annoying of the group.  
“It’s hilarious, really. Did you seriously _think_ we were your friends? Why would people like us even think of spending time with someone like you?”  
“Ok, I’m done.” Sanghyuk interrupted them, standing up. He had been kneeling, drawing something on the floor all around Jaehwan and his other friends.

“I must admit I’m a bit curious though.” Hakyeon said as he took his place on top of the glyph that Sanghyuk had drawn in coloured chalks. “How did you know all this stuff about black magic?”  
“Does it matter?” Taekwoon huffed, annoyed. “He got us the books and told us what to do.”  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” he replied before turning to face the others and ask cheerfully: “Do you guys remember all you’re supposed to do? Do you all know what to ask the demon once we summon and bind it?”  
“Hyung, we all know! Just get on with it!” Hongbin whined.

Sanghyuk lit up the last candle then took his place, and the ritual began.  
Jaehwan was lying, tied up, in the middle of a big pentagram drawn on the basement floor of an abandoned house. He was facing the ground, and his shoulders shook with sobs.  
The five boys around him began chanting something in a weird, cacophonic yet rhythmic language.  
Then the chant stopped, and nothing happened. They looked around the room, puzzled.

“Hey, loser.” Hongbin said angrily, poking Jaehwan’s leg with his foot. “You said you were positive this ritual would work.”  
Jaehwan mumbled something from the middle of the pentagram.  
“What? Stop crying and tell us, idiot.” Wonshik added.

Jaehwan slowly rolled on his back, but he wasn’t crying at all. He’d been biting his lower lip, trying to stifle his chuckles.  
“What’s so funny, ugly? You’ve been playing with us?”  
Jaehwan threw back his head and laughed out loud: “The look… on your face… oh man, I can’t breathe!”  
“This will be your last joke, you asshole. Taekwoon, teach him a lesson.” Hakyeon said.

Taekwoon aimed a kick to Jaehwan’s head, but his foot stopped in mid-air: “What the fuck? I can’t move!”  
Soon everyone realized that they couldn’t move from the place they were in, and began to panic.  
“What happened? What did you do, Jaehwan?”  
“Oh, now I’m dear Jaehwanie again?” he chuckled as he sat up, struggling a bit because of the ropes around his ankles and wrists.

“This is so funny…” he said, pulling his wrists apart till the thick rope snapped. Loud gasps came from the people around him.   
“You guys are so gullible, it was easy to make you believe everything I wanted.”   
Another snap, this time from the rope around his ankles, and Jaehwan stood up in the middle of the pentagram. The chalk lines decorating the floor seemed to blur for a moment, then settled.

“What… what’s this? What are you?” Sanghyuk almost shrieked.  
Jaehwan rolled his shoulders and neck, stretching his stiffened muscles: “Not a demon, if that’s what you’re thinking. Demons are not to be joked with, they’re either too dumb or too dangerous. Everyone knows that.”  
“But… what’s this ritual? And all those ancient books you found for us?” Hakyeon asked.  
“Oh, it’s a legit ritual alright. But it’s not meant to summon something _in_. More like,” Jaehwan looked around at the terrified boys, grinning, “it’s to keep people from running _away_. And those grimoires are mine. Really precious relics, I got them from my master, about… 600 years ago maybe? Such a pity I had to kill him, he didn’t want to part with them.”  
Jaehwan looked at each of the boys around him: “I wasn’t planning on doing this so soon, but you came along with your stupid, stupid ideas, and so I thought ‘maybe I should take the chance’, you know? This only means I’ll have to move from this city earlier than I thought.”

He began chanting under his breath, so softly that it was barely a whisper.  
The more Jaehwan chanted, the more the other boys groaned and whined as if in pain, and the more Jaehwan changed.  
In matter of minutes, Jaehwan transformed under their eyes: the skinny, bespectacled kid who was so easy to make fun of disappeared, Jaehwan’s body grew taller and his frame filled up.

“Damn.” he said to himself as he stepped out of the pentagram, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes, “I keep forgetting that I never need these after I feed.”  
His raucous laugh echoed in the empty room as he kicked one of the five heaps on the ground, dried-up husks wearing fancy clothes: “Thanks, ‘friends’.”


End file.
